Maya Matlin
Maya Matlin is a Degrassi Community School graduate. Unlike her sister who is the soccer star, Maya loves music, and is a virtuoso cellist. She's always up for a new challenge and is always determined to do the best she can. Unafraid to speak her mind and not interested in gaining popularity, she often finds herself in trouble. Maya used to be insecure about her body image and wants to look more "mature" since everyone often thinks she's younger than she really is based on her body. She is empathetic towards her friends, and is always there for them for advice. Following the suicide of her first love and boyfriend,Campbell Saunders, Maya began acting out in a rebellious manner by dressing provocatively and showing off her sex appeal, going to Senior parties and even hooking up with a guy she just met while openly letting the event be recorded. However, she finally broke down about Cam's death and him leaving her and is trying to get better from the tragedy. She is still dealing with the aftermath of Cam and learning from mistake she makes because of it. She is the younger sister of Katie Matlin. She is best friends with Tristan Milligan, Tori Santamaria and is good friends with Austin Matthews and Zig Novak. She is also friends with West Bhandt, Hayley Michaels, Beck Samuels, Bambi Carmen, Grace Cardinal, Tiny, Marisol Lewis, Mo Mashkour and Imogen Moreno. She was also friends with Zac Andrews before he tragically passed away. She had a conflict with Blair Tilman, but they're on better terms now. She is currently a member of the band WhisperHug, and even writes some of their songs . Maya is portrayed by Olivia Scriven. Character History Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Appearance & Style Freshman Year Maya had short blond hair and blue eyes and wears glasses. In her early seasons, when the school uniform was going on, Maya wore her school uniform with a coat or jacket sometimes over it. She would sometimes customize with jewelry, usually musical due to her love for music. Maya was also known to stick to sneakers instead of heels, likely due to her never being able to properly walk in them. After the uniform code was removed, Maya, like everyone else, began wearing clothes that fit her personality. She would wear clothes that could be considered childish, usually sported with an animal on front with her hair usually down. Due to her childish body, Maya is poked fun at by several boys for being "flat". This brings Maya to decide to try to look more mature, in one attempt using bra stuffers, but utterly fails when they end up falling out publicly, embarrassing her. As the season goes on, Maya begins to slowly shed her childish style and evolve her look a bit more, usually wearing solid color and musically themed clothes. Sophomore Year Maya's look became more considerably fashionable and girly. She has stopped wearing clothes with animals designs almost completely and has now switched to a more mature and trendy style, customizing her look with jewelry such as bracelets, rings, necklaces and wearing matching nail polish. She also wears more bright and colored fashion items with more trendy designs, no longer childish as she usually chose in the past, signifying her growth and gradual maturity. Maya's hair can be seen done up more often than in the past, usually in slight curls. = Junior Year Maya's style got a bit sexier, consisting of tank tops, crop tops, and an occasional exposed midriff. She didn't wear lots of accessories and still wore her hair in loose curls, but they are parted to the middle of her head. Senior Year Due to her bout with depression, she started to wear darker clothing, but kept her girly status, wearing more skirts than she used to. She can be seen with necklaces on from time to time, and a ring with a guitar on it, which she intended to give to Grace. She has started to straighten her hair and wear contact lenses. Trivia *She plays the cello, and intends to play in the New York Philharmonic Orchestra as an adult. *Maya is the first female character to feel self-conscious by her breast size. *She is left handed. *She can play the guitar. *She is the cellist of the band WhisperHug. *Maya's first relationship and kiss was with Campbell Saunders. Quotes *(To Katie) "No I wanted to go to a preforming arts school but you just had to talk mom and dad into letting come to Degrassi so that means another year in your shadow" *(To Cam) "Hey I’m Maya" *(To Cam) "Yeah sure I’ll like that" *(To Tori) "Cam asked me out!" *(To Austin) "Well to bad you came back in town when I'm off the market!" *(To Tori) "No I don't know ok I just got caught up in the moment but I was thinking I want a guy like Austin" *(To Tori) "Nothing as usual so long Campbell Saunders nice knowing ya time to move on" *(To Austin) "Really you think so!" *(To Austin) "Right its a date!" *(To Austin) "I told you already I'm dating Cam." *(To Austin)" I want to be with you." *(To Ben)"Shut it, Ben!" (To Cam): "I guess those four leaf clover boxers actually worked." Relationships *Campbell Saunders **First Relationship: ***Start Up:' Bitter Sweet Symphony (2) '(102) ***Broke Up:' Bleeding Love (2) ' (104) ****Reason: Maya felt unappreciated **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: Bleeding Love (2) '(104) **Broke Up: 'Tears On Your Pillow (1)(113) ***Reason: Maya realized she was hiding her feeling for Austin and had to choose between Austin and Cam. **Third Relationship: **Start Up: Underneath It All (2) (112) **Broke Up: More Than This (1) (223) ***Reason: Maya felt unappreciated and unvalued. **Fourth Relationship: **Start Up: More Than This (2) (224) **Broke Up: Forever Young (1) (233) ***Reason: Cam broke down due to all the struggles in his life he broke up with Maya over text and then committed suicide in the Degrassi greenhouse. *Austin Matthews **Start Up: Tears On Your Pillow (2)(114) **Broke Up: Bite Your Tongue (1) (203) ***Reason: Austin didn't tell Maya the truth that he had drunkenly hooked up with Hadley at his party. *Edward Worthington *First Relationship: **Start Up: All Fall Down (318) **Broke Up: Madness (330) ***Reason: Maya couldn't handle Edward's destructive behavior. *Second Relationship: **Start Up: Lonely Is The Night (331-332) **Broke Up: Stand By Me (334) ***Reason: Maya got mad at Edward for framing Austin by telling Perino and school security that Austin had drugs in his locker. *Third Relationship: **Start Up: Unchained Melody (1) (339) **Broke Up: Unchained Melody (2) (340) ***Reason: Edward's behavior got worse as he threatened Austin with a knife unbeknownst to Austin that it was a fake and it was all to much for Maya to take. Love Triangles First Time: *Austin Matthews and Campbell Saunders **Start Up: Bleeding Love (2) (104) **Ended: Tears On Your Pillow (2) (114) ***Reason: Maya decided she wanted to be with Austin and broke up with Cam. Second Time: *Campbell Saunders and Austin Matthews **Start Up: More Than This (2) (224) *Austin Matthews and Hadley Mills **Start Up: Love Story (129-130) **Ended: Bite Your Tongue (1) (203) ***Reason: Hadley decided that she needed to better herself. *Edward Worthington, Blair Tilman and Tristan Milligan **Start Up: Don't Panic (304) **Ended: If It Makes You Happy (310) *Austin Matthews Edward Worthington **Start Up: Take On Me (312) Category:Season 1 Category:Main Characters Category:Musician Category:Degrassi Evolutions Characters Category:Degrassi Evolutions Category:Degrassi Evolutions Teens Category:Siblings Category:Female Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Sophomores Category: Rubber Room Category: Rubber Room Students